white_noise_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit
Spirits (sirit) are magical humaniod beings that are native to Eoroe. Spirits live for 1000 years. Because of this they often percieve time differently than humans, even though they treat it the same way humans do. Spirits often perceive time as either all smudged together and similar, or as entirely seperate lifetimes.http://tape-hiss.tumblr.com/post/156700588388/time-time-time Physiology Physically, there are several differences between spirits and humans. The first is their greater capacity for regeneration. Their cells regenerate from damage far quicker than humans, including nerve and brain cells. They also regenerate teeth throughout their lives. The most common diseases in spirits are malfunctions in the body systems, and diseases similar cancer and Alzheimers. The only thing carciogenic to spirits, it seems, is time. Something about their cells that is resistant to mutaution seems to fade away.http://tape-hiss.tumblr.com/post/177972857969/do-spirits-have-a-greater-resistance-to-human They have feline pupils and teeth, as well as floating clavicals like cats. This gives them greater flexibility. The ridge on the outside of their eye socket does not completely connect, due to several nerves related to channelling magic in their face. Magic is channelled through a series of specialized nerve cells which are not very well studied. The nerves in their sinuses are the most obvious. Other magical clumps of nerves corrolate roughly to the lymphatic system. Genetic predisposition for magic affects whether or not a spirit will grow facial hair around their chin, as well as the extent of the rest of their body hair. Spirits usually have small breasts unless they are pregnant or nursing.tape-hiss.tumblr.com/post/151908615733/do-spirits-have-breasts-like-humans-do A greater percentage of the spirit population is intersex than the human population. Spirits reproduce much slower than other species, which is possibly related to their long lifespan. They have a shorter gestation period than humans, only six months. From then, they age at a variable rate. Spirit children will age at about half the speed as human children, but at 22 the rate they age slows to about 14 times slower than humans. You can estimate the age of a spirit in human terms by dividing their age by 14. Old and young spirits will usually have collections of pigment, similar to liver spots, around the crown of the head. In young spirits these disperse as they age.Spirit Anatomy Ethnicities has the classic grey hair and skin of many Aetherian spirits.]] Aetherian Aetherian spirits are more likely to have grey hair (at any age), as well as the most "grey" skin tones in any shade. Vlad is an example of a native Aetherian spirit. Laith Laith spirits have browner, but still grey, skin tones than Aetherian spirits. They also have curly hair. The spots that collect form broken rosettes instead of the solid spots Aetherians have. Numair is half Laith. Gender Spirits don't have gender, but do have a difference in sexes. Most spirits consider talking about genitals rude, and gender implies genitals. Another thing a lot of spirits find rude is assuming gender based on outside appearance is rude. The whole gender binary also leaves all intersex spirits out. https://thephooka.tumblr.com/post/119574880985/you-asked-for-it-so-preface-the-whole-discussion Trivia * Spirits are based on cats! References Category:Species Category:Spirits